1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to cargo transport, and more particularly to, an apparatus for securing and carrying box-shaped cargo.
2. Description of the Background Art
Corrugated-type cardboard boxes and cartons are widely used for the storage, packing, and transportation of valuable articles. Many people also use such boxes and cartons as luggage during travel, as can be noticeably seen at airports, train stations, and bus depots. The prevailing reasons for such widespread usage for these boxes and cartons is their availability, reusability, low cost, and overall ruggedness.
Despite the many advantages of using boxes and cartons as luggage, it has some inherent limitations. Boxes or cartons generally do not have handles, which makes carrying them somewhat difficult. Moreover, oversized boxes may be unwieldy and difficult to manage, especially when containing fairly heavy items therein.
To provide any semblance of security to the items contained within the box, the box must typically be stapled, taped, or both, and even wrapped with plastic. This makes it inconvenient if ready access to the items contained therein is desired, since the relatively permanent nature of these remedies means that the box can be opened only by tearing them, thereby making repacking and/or resealing difficult. Also, due to such activity, the boxes generally become tattered and unsightly, or in the event the box is dropped and ruptures, the items contained within the box may be spilled out, resulting in their damage or destruction.
To alleviate the inherent drawbacks with using boxes or cartons for the storage, packing, and transportation of valuable articles, carrying apparatuses were developed. Although these cargo carrying apparatuses do offer some assistance, there are still some shortcomings.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for securing and carrying box-shaped cargo that is lightweight and durable, that is easily securable to and removable from its cargo, that is economical to manufacture and can be stored virtually anywhere when not in use.